Falling for a Prostitute
by lady sweet pink
Summary: What happens when a lawyer falls in love with a prostitute?


**I do not own anything**

* * *

I never imagined that I would fall for a lowly angel, but when I did, I fell so low. This is my story.

I am a young lawyer, a graduate of one of the top law schools in the country. I work in a premier government institution and I have my future well ahead of me. In college and in law school, I was an active student leader and yes, I dated some of the best and prettiest ladies on and off campus.

Despite this excellent background, I fell for this lowly angel. And up to this day, I still don't know why.

Let us call her Hinata. She was a prostitute in one of the nightclubs in New York. She was nineteen and was born in Manhattan She started working as a prostitute at the age of seventeen.

It all started one stormy night about a year and half ago, when I decided to drop by the nightclub where she was working to wait for the rain to stop. The moment I stepped inside, the first sight that greeted me was Hinata dancing graciously at the ramp. I immediately asked the floor manager to bring her to me.

Hinata was quite, angelic, and had an aura of innocence. I started courting her. Pretty soon, we were dating. I treated her nicely and kindly, for I wanted to show her the purity of my intentions. Wanted her to see that I was different from her other male guests who, more often than not, abused her. When I visited her at the club, we just talked and talked, our conversations dealing with personal matters and serious stuff.

When I brought her to Hawaii where we stayed overnight, nothing happened since she refused to make love to me. On another occasion when the opportunity was there again, she also refused. I could have forced her to satisfy my sexual desires, but my respect for her was so much that I just let the night pass away.

After being frustrated twice, she finally surrenders herself to me when we had a date. She had been swearing that she was a virgin, but this time she admitted that she gave away her virginity to her boyfriend. But no matter, the night was special for me. We made love several times.

Our relationship progressed smoothly, except for an occasional lovers' quarrel. I stopped visiting her at the club, for I did not want to see her being abused by her male guests. I appreciated the fact that she didn't demand that I visit her there, for to me it proved that she was not out to make money from me. No, she never asked for money, and I never gave her any. Instead I gave her chocolates and roses, the gifts that I gave my earlier girlfriends, because I want to treat her as a true girlfriend. She was special to me.

I was getting seriously involved. I planned to take out of the mud that she was wallowing in and make her respectable again. This might have sounded foolish or absurd to many people, but I wanted her to become my lifetime partner. Yes, I wanted that, and I was ready to face the contempt of friends and love ones. But before I could propose to her, something happened and it changed everything.

For one whole week in March this year, I didn't hear from her. She left nary a word or a note. When she finally surfaced, she said she had visited her sister in a faraway place.

I did not believe her. After some sleuthing, I discovered that she spent the entire week with a foreign guest. Finally cornered, she admitted that she was out with her guest, but denied having in any sexual hanky-panky.

I did not believe her. What she told me was just impossible. I felt bad, and for several nights, sleeping time was hell as I kept turning over my mind the picture of a foreigner feasting on my girlfriend.

I was badly hurt, and berated Hinata for not just asking money from me instead. What pained me was that she was not even sorry about it. Until now, she hasn't apologized to me.

I never saw her since then. The last I heard from her prostitute friend Ino was that she was being supported by a dirty old man who was even older than her father. This Orochimaru promised to let her operate a restaurant in exchange for sexual favors. I have seen this fellow, and I can just imagine how much effort it takes to satisfy him since he is more of a snake than a human being.

I also learned that she had urinary tract infection, confirming my suspicions that she had been more than friendly with her male guests.

Now, it is all over between us. Although I still love her, I feel relieved and gratified that my nightmare is finally over.

I do not blame Hinata. Maybe, she did those detestable things for money for she's the breadwinner of the family. Her parents, her sister and cousin are the ones who are pushing her to the limit. I pity her, for at her tender age, she has already been exposed to so many pains and suffering in life. I can only wish her luck.

Here's my advice, don't fall in love with a lowly angel, for in the end, she will bring you down to her level.


End file.
